The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for measuring a projectile or parts thereof during flight, possibly into the target region.
Various methods are known in the ballistic measuring art to determine different variables of interest with respect to a projectile or parts thereof. Optical measuring methods are dependent on the weather and the time of day and are expensive. For inductive measuring methods, the projectile must be magnetized which, however, is not always possible for the most varied reasons, for example because the material is not magnetizable (hard core projectiles or the like). Particularly in connection with projectiles produced by explosion, no or only very unsatisfactory results are obtained.